Rod Princessu Adventure!
by foxyskeleton
Summary: Rod is a kawaii princessu uwu. Rated M for mmmmmmmmmm
1. Chapter 1: thresom

Once upon a time, there was a kawaii princessu named Rod. He woke up and he was being buttfucked by his good friend, Clement. Once he woke up and saw the fat chef thrusting like a damn maniac, Clement hissed violently and slithered out the window of Rod's magnificent princess castle without even cumming. "_Again?_" Rod thought. This was a regular occurrence.

Rod got up and went to his closet. Hm, would he wear his pink princess dress or his yellow one? He chose the pink one today, bc he was feeling a tad FABULOUS.

Rod left his princess castle and into the town to greet the peasants.

He passed Allen's hair salon, where Allen was leaning on the wall. As he walked past, he heard Allen yell,

"YAAAASSSS MAMA YOU LOOK SO GOOD! SLAAAAY MAMA! YAAAS YOU SPILL THAT #TRUTHTEA ON THOSE HUNTYS! YOU LOOK #FEIRCE TODAY! YAAAASSS! STRUT YOUR #FEIRCE!"

Rod looked over to the left and saw his second fuckbuddy, Neil.

"W-what are you doing?! baka!" screeched neil as rod dared to glance at him. Neil is level 666 tsundere.

"Hey you guys!" Rod called out to them, "Wanna come back to my castle!?"

"YAAASS!" Allen said, dragging Neil along by his purple fucking coat and following Rod back to his sparkly princess castle.

As soon as they stepped foot in there Allen kissed Rod like the thirsty bitch he was. Neil didn't join in the fun yet but u knew he was fuckin thirsty too.

Once Allen starting taking off clothes, even tho they were very #FEIRCE, Neil started to join in, helpin them get nakey.

Rod found himself pushed against the wall, now completely naked, with his two fuck buddies holding him there and also naked.

Before Rod even knew it Allen had put his dick in his butt. Neil put dick in Rods face and Rod was just so overwhelmed.

Once Allen cum, he leaned over, and whispered in a seductive tone in Rod's ear:

"Are you feeling it now Mr. Krabs?"


	2. Chapter 2: hte dress

After that Rod was pouting like a dumb crybaby.

"WAAAAHHH, YOU GUYS GOT CUM ON MY PINK DRESS!" He cried. The reason he has those goggles is so when he cries his goggles prevent the town from flooding.

"C'mon, lets get you a newer, more #FIERCE dress!" Allen said. Rod had to wear his boring old yellow dress while they went shopping, and he cried the whole way there.

At the store, Rod, Allen, and Neil searched for the most fab dress there ever was. Yuri stood at the counter mumbling something about 'hooligans.' You couldn't hear her bc she was so fucking quiet.

Rod spotted a amazing dress that was rainbow colored and had matching rainbow cat ears for his furry needs. He decided right then and there that he MUST own that dress. Just as he lunged for it someone else did too. He looked the asshole who wanted the dress too right in the eye. It was Rick from Mineral town!

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE OVER THIS DRESS!" Rod yelled.

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" Rick yelled back. Rick did some naruto shit or whatever and suddenly there was enough of him to form the popular korean girl group Apink!

"PLAYING DIRTY, HUH!?" Rod angered, then used his sharingan on that n00b and pwned him so hard. Once Rick was just a pile of blood and chicken feathers he took the dress and bought it and left with his two main hoes.


	3. Chapter 3: rip buttfart

A few days later Rod was eating his favorite food, Lasagna, because he was secretly Garfield, when suddenly Henry burst into the room.

"PRINCESSU ROD!" He cried, "YOUR DOG BUTTFART IS MISSING!"

Rod immediately jumped to his feet, tossing the lasagna to the side. "NO! NOT BUTTFART!"

Rod rushed outside and climbed on top of the highest building there with a megaphone. "HAS ANYONE SEEN MY LIL DOGE BUTTFART LATELY!?"

Yuri was near and she said something but you still couldn't hear her goddamn what a shy lil bitch.

"SPEAK THE FUCK UP!" Rod said. He wasn't yellin it was just loud bc megaphone.

Yuri mumbled something then just walked away.

"FUCK YOU TOO THEN!" He saw Witch Princess emerge from her goth-ass home and he megaphoned at her,

"HAVE YOU SEEN BUTTFART WITCH PRINCESS!? ITS REALLY IMORTANT!"

"No I haven't seen ur dog fuken prep" Witch Princess emo'd. She went off to probably worship Pete Wentz and Avril Lavigne and apply eyeliner to her eyes.

Rod saw Soseki and said, "HEY SOSEKI HAVE YOU SEEN BUTTFART? HE'S MISSING!"

Soseki turned and glanced at him then just kept walking without even answering.

"THANKS FOR YOUR THOUGHT-FILLED ANSWER AND VERY CLEAR CONCERN FOR MY DOG!" Rod yelled. He got off the building and ran to the hair salon.

"ALLEN!" He cried out for his bae, and da bae come runnin.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT!?" Da bae sae

"BUTTFART'S GONE MISSING!" Rod wailed

Suddenly there was a loud crash and one of the windows shattered! Neil stuck his head through the window.

"DID SOMEONE SAY ANIMAL IS IN TROUBLE!?"

Rod, Allen, and Neil teamed up to search high and low to find Buttfart. They searched Echo Village, Mineral Town, Harmonica Town, Konohana, Bluebell, Zephyr Town, the Sunshine Islands, and Selphia and they still couldn't find anything. They sadly went back to Echo Village.

"When will my Buttfart come hme from war..." Rod sighed sadly, looking off into the distance and shedding a single tear.


	4. Chapter 4: the tooturnt party

The next day Rod went to get the mail, and he saw a fancy envelope. He immediately opened that one bc it looked important. As soon as he opened it, he squealed in delight! It was an invitation to a party that Amir was holding!

As soon as the time came, Rod dressed in his skimpiest dress and left for the party. He almost immediately started looking for Rod and/or Neil.

Somewhere else in the party, Rutger, the mayor of Bluebell, was sitting at a table and eating Okara. He looked out into the crowd and saw a young man sitting at a different table with a dreamy look on his face. Rutger's heart stopped at that moment. Just looking at that boys face made him go pink.

The boy was, of course, Angelo from Zephyr town. Rutger suddenly snapped out of it when a man sat down next to the boy and began chatting with him. This man had far superior facial hair game and was much more buff than Rutger. It was, of course, Felix, the mayor of Zephyr town, who was also thirsty for that Angelo ass.

Rutger started becoming jealous immediately. "I must take that man down, no matter what," He thought.

Allen was just chillin with a drink in his hand, when Rod happened to pass him without noticing him. His first thought was 'why wont senpai notice me' and, when he saw Rod's fine ass as he walked away, melodic words floated to him, resonating with his entire being...

_"Look at that booty, show me the booty, give me the booty, I want the booty, back up the booty, I need the booty, I like the booty, oh what a booty, shakin that booty, I saw the booty, I want the booty, lord what a booty, bring on the booty, give up the booty, loving the booty, round booty..."_

He was so mesmerized by Rod's badonkadonk he dropped his glass.

The more people Rod passed, the more people became entranced by his magnificent butt. Amir, Ivan, Lloyd, Neil, Cam, Kana, Mikhail, Cliff, Doctor, Kai, Gray, Calvin, Gill, Luke, Owen, Clement, Denny, Mark, Shea, Will, Vaughn, Leon, Dylas, Doug, Arthur... It was utter chaos.

Rod finally noticed he passed both Neil and Allen and went to them, then once tha booty was outta sight of everyone they all went back to their normal business.


	5. Chapter 5: the too turnt party part 2

Rutger plotted ways to take that man down. He decided the only way was to get up and challenge him.

"Hey, you sir!" Rutger got up and yelled at Felix, pointing at him.

Both Angelo and Felix looked at him.

"I challenge you...to a BEARD BATTLE! WINNER GETS TO DATE THAT YOUNG MAN RIGHT THERE!" He pointed at Angelo.

"U WOT M8" Felix roared, "ILL BASH YE FOOKIN 'EAD IN I SWEAR ON ME MUM!"

Suddenly their facial hair grew into long tufts of hair that would rival Rapunzel's locks if her locks were on her face, and kinda resembled and moved like octopus tentacles. The hair tentacles intertwined and wrestled like every single lock was just a very hairy wrestler wrestling other very hairy wrestlers and there was no referee, just PAIN.

"HOLD ON YOU TWO!" Roared a familiar voice and a magnificent silver beard joined the mix and easily crushed the other two's facial hair wrestlers. They all looked to see who owned the surperior beard: it was Dunhill!

"The boy is MINE!" Dunhill took Angelo and went somewhere else in the palace, presumably to buttfuck him. Rutger and Felix both cried in a corner of the party.

Rod, Neil and Allen were drinkin and getting #turnt, Soseki was also drinking but it was only cuz hes a fucking alcoholic asshole and he wasnt getting #turnt at all. Rod went upstairs clumsily and passed out in Sanjay's bed. A lot of people came up there and decided to have a gangbang, including passed-out Rod in all the sexy, sexy action. Soon the party ended and everyone left except for Rod who was still passed out.


	6. Chapter 6: the culprit is revealed

Rod woke up the next morning, shooing Clement away for the fifth time this week, and put his clothes back on and left Sanjay's room. "What the fuck happened last night lmao it mustve been wiiillldddd." He said to himself.

He went down the hall and he heard something he didn't want to hear as he passed Amir's room... Bed squeaking and Sanjay's voice crying out "Master let me make you tea-oooooooo"

He turned and walked right the fuck away from that, and finally decided to escape this big ass hellhole by jumping out a second story window. He landed on the ground outside and surprisingly didn't break any bones.

As he was dusting himself off, he heard a doge howling.

"dOG!? PET!? ANIMAL!?" He exclaimed and excitedly ran towards the sound, and the howling led to Pete's fully-upgraded house made entirely of golden lumber, with golden lumber gates in the field. Rod got the sudden urge to knock on the door and scold this guy for having golden lumber in his field, so he knocked on the door.

He was gonna yell when Pete opened his door until he saw he was holding a dog. "AWWWWW! DOGE! IT LOOKS JUST LIKE BUTTFART TOO! AWWWW!"

"Why are you here?" Pete asked. He had sunglasses and a gold chain with a G sign hanging from it and gold grills, and you could see big booty bitches twerking behind him inside the house and his gun collection on the wall.

"OH I guess I should ask if you've seen Buttfart lately?"

"Last time I saw that poor excuse for a sheep herder Soseki had him. Now get the fuck off my property before I pop a cap in your ass." Pete slammed the door on Rod.

"[gASP]!" Rod [gASPED]! "I KNEW SOSEKI WAS EVIL!"


	7. Chapter 7: bootyflatulence is saved

Rod went all the way back to Echo Village and strode right up to Soseki's house. He knocked on the door.

Soseki opened the door. "What is it, Rod? I was sleeping! Don't you know how early it is!?"

"It's ten AM." Rod told him. "Also, Pete told me you have Buttfart. Is that true!?"

Soseki slammed the door shut.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Rod baned n it for like, 2 minutes, then left to go get Neil.

He knocked on Neil's door. "Neil! Buttfart's in trouble!"

Suddenly the window next to Neil's door shattered and Neil forced half of his bod out the window

"DID SOMEONE SAY ANIMAL IN TROUBLE!?"

Rod and Neil went back to Soseki's house. He wouldn't open his door but Neil used his window-breaking powers to get them both in.

"Rod!? And Neil!? And the fuck are you two doing here, get the fuck out!" Soseki yelled at them as they ninja'd their way into Soseki's evil lair.

Soseki had so many pictures of Hatsune Miku on his walls and Sailor Moon and Hatsune Miku body pillows and Po Pi Po was playing on his stereo on repeat. He also had Pocky everywhere and shoujo mangas littered the floor. He also had Buttfart in a bigass cage hovering over a gigantic shark tank filled with gigantic sharks.

"Oh no! Buttfart!" Rod screamed. Neil jumped up really high and grabbed onto the bars of Buttfart's cage, almost falling into the shark-infested pool. He used super strength that he apparently got when a animal is in trouble and he took Buttfart out of the cage, hanging onto the cage with only only one hand.

"Rod!" He yelled down at the shota

"What is it Neil!?" Shota yelled back.

"I have to let go to give Buttfart back to you! Stack some things and stand on them so if I throw him at you I wont miss!"

"Okay!" Rod did the thing and he caught buttfart no problem, but Neil did have to let go and he plummeted straight into a shark's mouth.

Rod quickly escaped through the window before Soseki could do anything about him savin Buttfart. He quickly ran to Allen's salon.

Rod burst in holding Buttfart.

"Oh, you found Buttfart Rod! Good!" Allen said.

"ROD NEIL'S DEAD!" Rod yelled.

"wait WHAT!?" Allen screamed. They both cried together for a long time. They both looked up when they heard someone come into the salon. OH SHIT IT WAS NEIL!

"Why are you two crying?" He asked in a chill voice.

"Why are you alive?" Rod asked back looking so confused.

"Um duh I've asked Witch Princess to make me immortal so I can live to love every animal ever." Neil said. "I thought I told u that before?"

The next day Rod felt woozy so he went to see Klaus.

"Ur gonna wanna slap on some diapers for the news I have for u," Klaus said. "guess what ur pregnant. Congratulation."


End file.
